


Study Help

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, don't be fooled by the rating this is sfw, it's only rated teen because of sexual references towards the end, lots of kisses!!!, sekai are very cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: Jongin helps Sehun study for anatomy through kisses.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Study Help

“Hey, are you doing anything?” Sehun asks his boyfriend who is lounging on his bed right across from him. At the words, Jongin lowers his phone and looks over.

“No, what’s up?” 

“Can you please help me study?” Sehun glances down briefly at his lab manual that’s been highlighted and noted numerous times. It’s only been a month into the semester, but anatomy class has had Sehun busy studying from the first day. The professor went over the syllabus in the blink of an eye before she was jumping head first into lesson 1. Sehun’s head was spinning with all the new information he learned after just that single class.

“Sure, what are you studying?” Jongin sits up cross legged on his bed, phone abandoned at his side.

“Bones of the body. We’re starting off with the facial and cranial bones.” Sehun has to admit that bones are interesting. It’s fascinating how your face is made up of various shaped and sized bones that all fit together. Just before that they were learning body cavity names and histology. He really enjoyed the histology portion too, even though a few times he had trouble focusing the microscope, which frustrated him.

“Okay, how can I help you?” questions Jongin.

Jongin and him have been dating since junior year of high school. When it came time to think about college, they both agreed that if they ended up going to different ones they would try out a long distance relationship. However, it was just their luck that they found a wonderful college that offers their majors. They toured the college and both agreed that it was beautiful and that they liked it. They both applied, and luckily, they were both accepted. Never before had Jongin and Sehun felt the relief they did with both of them being accepted. 

Sehun’s major is nursing while Jongin’s is child education with a minor in dance. The required classes they have to take are very different, so it’s hard to help each other if there’s a struggle with doing or understanding something. However, they can help each other with studying. It’s easy holding up a flashcard or reading a question and having the other respond.

“Come here.” Sehun motions Jongin over before he shoves his textbook aside to create room for Jongin to sit. He obeys and hops off his bed to settle on Sehun’s. He stares at the thick book, frowning. The human body sure has a lot of parts to it and Jongin can’t even imagine trying to memorize them all. He’s already witnessed Sehun having a mental breakdown over the class not even two weeks into the semester.

“What do you want me to do?” Jongin looks around for a stack of flashcards or even a paper to read from, but sees nothing.

“Just sit still,” commands Sehun. He pulls his lab manual into his lap so that he can view it easier. 

“Okay.” Jongin sits in place, mildly confused as to what Sehun can do to study that requires him just to sit there.

“The mandible is right here.” All of a sudden, Sehun leans over and kisses Jongin on his lower jaw. Jongin can’t help but to flush at the sudden action. Normally, it’s Jongin who is the giver of random kisses, but he’s not complaining right now.

“Body of mandible.” Sehun inches off to the side of his jaw and kisses a spot there, all the while Jongin is still reeling in the shock of the sudden kiss.

“This is the mandibular angle.” With his thumb and forefinger, Sehun turns Jongin’s head just the slightest bit so he is able to reach the corner of his jaw. 

“The maxilla is here,” murmurs Sehun, moving his lips to kiss under Jongin’s nose, missing his lips completely which makes Jongin pout a bit.

“What are you doing?” Jongin giggles when Sehun pulls back, a smirk on his face at seeing his boyfriend’s reaction to his kisses.

“Studying,” Sehun says like Jongin is dumb. He can see Sehun’s eyes light up playfully.

“Is this really how you’re supposed to be studying?” Jongin takes another look at the open textbook where a skull is front and center on the page. It’s very colorful with lots of arrows pointing to the names of different bones. Even in the book Sehun has highlighted and noted.

“Well, it’s studying if it’s helping me learn the material,” he says innocently. “See, we’re learning the bones of the skull.” Sehun holds up his lab manual where everything is broken down and easier to follow along. Jongin wants to gag at the sight of all the information.

“Whatever, continue studying, nurse Oh.” Jongin rolls his eyes, but he can’t miss the smile that blooms on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Zygomatic bone.” A smooch to his left and right cheek bones. Many times has Jongin been complimented on his cheek bones. His sisters took full advantage of them when they were younger by dolling him up in their makeup. He never knew the proper name of the bone, but now he does.

“The nasal bones are here.” Sehun’s face travels upwards where he presses a kiss to the bridge of Jongin’s nose.

“This is the glabella.” Sehun’s next smooch lands on the smooth skin between the eyebrows. Jongin scrunches his nose, which causes the skin to wrinkle once Sehun pulls away again.

“This is part of the cranial bones. This is called the frontal bone.” Jongin almost melts when Sehun kisses him on the forehead. His lips linger there for a few seconds since he knows how much the other adores it when he receives forehead kisses. 

“Is there some ulterior motive behind all these kisses?” Jongin narrows his eyes in faux suspicion. Maybe Sehun wants to go out to a party later and wants Jongin to come along. Maybe he wants Jongin to come with him for a late night convenience store run when all Jongin wants to do is stay inside the dorm. All this affection is making him wonder. 

“No, I’m just having fun while studying.” Sehun laughs at Jongin’s narrowed eyes. With spending his time studying through regular old flashcards and peering through microscopes, it’s like a breath of fresh air to be studying in his own creative way.

“I’m gonna kick your ass if you ask me for something later,” Jongin huffs, glaring at Sehun who laughs again.

“Okay, okay, I hear you. Can I keep going?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jongin pretends not to be interested now when in reality he is excited to get more love from Sehun.

“This is the temporal bone.” Gently, Sehun turns his head so he can kiss exactly where his temple is. He doesn’t have to, but he turns his boyfriend’s head the other direction to place a kiss on the forgotten temple, making it even.

“Parietal bone.” Sehun’s next kiss is placed more towards the top of his head, him having to tilt Jongin’s head down a bit in order to reach it. 

“Back here is the occipital bone.” Instead of a kiss, Sehun brings his hand up and snakes it around the back of Jongin’s neck, thumb brushing over the base of his skull.

“That feels really nice,” admits Jongin when Sehun then starts to massage the spot. Sehun laughs at his boyfriend’s words. 

“The sagittal suture is here.” Suddenly, Sehun’s hand is drawing a squiggly line right down the middle of Jongin’s head.

“Hey!” Jongin protests when Sehun’s finger messes up his hair. He swats away his hand before he fixes his hair back in place as Sehun laughs at him once again. “How much more do you have to do?”

Sehun pauses, glancing down at his lab manual. He remains silent as he flips through a few pages, eyes reading over all the bones and various other parts he has to memorize. His eyebrows scrunch together as if he’s thinking. 

“Honestly, that’s about all I can do. A lot of this stuff is internal.” Sehun sighs, sounding so defeated. Jongin feels bad for his boyfriend, but it’s all a part of Sehun’s required curriculum.

“Oh, no, does this mean you’re gonna murder me and use my body to get a real look at the anatomy?” Jongin pulls his best horrified face he can manage. “You’re gonna skin me and dissect my organs!”

“You watch too many horror films.” Sehun rolls his eyes, all the while still smiling at how silly Jongin is. Trust that his gory, horror addicted boyfriend would even joke about like that.

“It’s not my fault that I like it when you hide your face in my neck when you get scared. Makes me feel like a big, brave, strong man.” Jongin then flexes his muscles, though he’s more lean than buff. Still, it makes Sehun laugh.

“You are so fucking annoying,” says Sehun without any heat behind the words.

“Yet, you’re the one who is still letting me into the dorm when I accidentally forget my key, so obviously I'm not that annoying.” It’s no secret that Jongin can be considered a walking disaster. He’s already misplaced his key to the dorm a month into the semester, and he’s walked out of the dorm without it on more than several occasions.

“Next time, I shouldn’t,” threatens Sehun. He playfully shoves Jongin who just laughs it off before snatching the lab manual out of Sehun’s lap. His eyes roam over the page, a deep frown etched on his face. He then flips the page, eyes reading over every listed word as if he’s intently studying then.

“Where’s the foramen lacerum?” he asks, just to test Sehun out.

“It’s a part of the temporal bones, in the petrous region.” Sehun drags over his humongous textbook and flips a few pages before stopping on one that shows the underside of the colorful skull. “It’s right there.” He points it out a heart beat later. 

“Uh, yeah, good job.” Jongin frowns again when he notices that what Sehun is actually referring to, which turns out to be a literal hole. A quick glance at the other lines Sehun has color coded also reveal that he has to memorize multiple names for different holes. Jongin didn’t even know there were that many tiny holes in the human skull. Freaky.

“I know, it’s a lot to take in.” Sehun can clearly pick up on the other’s surprise. 

“Good luck,” Jognin breathes out. He averts his eyes away from the page, his brain swimming with all the unfamiliar words. 

“Thanks, I’m gonna need a lot of it.” Sehun shuts the textbook, probably taking a break from studying for a moment now that they’ve gotten a bit distracted. 

“So,” Jongin starts off slowly a few seconds later when a thought pops into his head. “When are you gonna learn about the reproductive organs?” He asks with a smirk.

“I hate to break it to you, but I think that’s in a and p two,” Sehun snickers as he flips through his lab manual for any mention of reproductive organs. The lab manual ends with the brain, eye, and ear.

“Really?” Jongin deflates, slightly disappointed his sneaky attempt at seducing Sehun didn’t work.

“It’s okay, I’m pretty sure I already know enough about the topic to ace it,” Sehun replies with his own suggestive comment. 

“Well, if you just wanna study some more to make sure you’re extra prepared, you know where to find me.” Jongin leans over so he can place a kiss on Sehun’s mouth. Without hesitation, Sehun starts to respond. 

“Thank you for making sure I don’t fail anatomy,” Sehun says once they break away, slightly panting.

“Remember this next time I accidentally lock myself out, okay?”

“Will do, Jonginnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I made a fic that made me relive the horrors of my anatomy class, but I love sekai and I thought this was a cute idea. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
